Sniper rifles and other high accuracy guns and artillery are designed to repeatedly deliver a projectile accurately and precisely. However, it will be appreciated that variations within the barrel, including perturbations caused by acoustic disturbances produced through the act of firing, can cause important changes to the trajectory or flight path of a projectile, thereby causing a decrease in accuracy. Currently, methods for reducing such perturbations typically relate to devices operable to mechanically balance a muzzle at the point where the bullet exits the barrel, such as those discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,794,374, or the use of movable counterweights such as those marketed under the mark Limbsaver®. Other methods for reducing such perturbations include U.S. Pat. No. 6,889,462 that utilize a leaf spring system for compressing a barrel until its “sweet spot” is found can reduce variability in the accuracy of a weapon barrel. However, it would be appreciated in the art to supply a system and method for reducing the variability induced in a barrel through acoustic disturbances without the need to iteratively tension and/or counterbalance followed by field testing the proper spring loading or counterweight position for each individual barrel and ammunition type.